


A 3 AM trip to 7-11 counts as an adventure

by Bmxtthxw



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 3 am trips to 7-11, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, POV Outsider, Road Trips, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmxtthxw/pseuds/Bmxtthxw
Summary: Sometimes the guards decide that driving is the best way to get somewhere and sometimes that makes Copley regret ever even speaking to them.A midnight trip to 7-11 has the poor cashier wondering what on earth just walked into his store, but also, they could be worse.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf & Nicky | Nicolò, Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 32
Kudos: 348





	A 3 AM trip to 7-11 counts as an adventure

“Boss, you do know there are road laws here, yes? Given your... Current state, it might be a good idea to let one of us do the driving instead.” 

Listening in on people’s conversations was rude, sure, Matthew knew that, but the fact of the matter was that it was an otherwise empty 7- Eleven and it was 3 in the morning. What else was there to listen to except the five strangers that had just stumbled in, none of whom looked like they should be awake at the hour it was.

“Bullshit, Nicky. None of you would do any better except maybe Nile and that is a strong maybe.” There was a quiet, offended ‘hey’ from an aisle over and Matthew had to duck down behind the hot case to hide the fact that he was about to laugh.

“Then let her drive. Or Joe. Joe is a good driver.” Again, the Italian one (Nicky? Was that what she called him? It was too early for this), was speaking but it was hard to not see one of the other men just about spill the shitty coffee he was making with an ungodly amount of espresso capsules in it at the suggestion.

“ Peut-être s’il regardait la route au lieu de toi, il pourrait être. ” Oh, that was fun. French wasn’t a language heard often in the store. Not that Matthew had any idea what was being said. He’d have to try to remember it to send to his friend.

“I-... Am very sorry about them…” The source of the earlier ‘hey’ spoke up, far closer than Matthew expected, but he just shook his head, smiling at her.

“They’re not a problem, trust me.” Matthew had had worse but he wasn’t sure he was allowed to say that to a customer’s face. 

“We’re just taking a bit of a break, road trip, y’know?” And for all Nile was making a good effort at drawing attention away from the others, who Matthew was almost sure were now either arguing over whether or not the drink in the French one’s hand counted as coffee, or looking for a candy that he wasn’t sure existed, it did also draw attention to the holes in her jacket that were absolutely not part of the design (if he looked, he might notice that the Frenchman’s jacket has similar holes), and it honestly did not take being from Texas to know those were definitely bullet holes. That one did border on the strangest thing Matthew had seen. 

“Do you guys have baklava?” The one with the beard but not a French accent asked over Nile’s head.

“Joe, this is 7-Eleven, why would they have that?”

“I’m not sure there’s even anywhere in this part of San Antonio that has baklava… Definitely nowhere open at this time.” Matthew at least made an attempt to be helpful but there was still the distracting fact that at least two of them had bullet holes in their clothing, one was asking about baklava off all things, the French one was now speaking Italian and the woman that wasn’t Nile was complaining back to him in a language Matt wasn’t sure he’d heard before. It didn’t take much thought to turn on the audio recorder on his phone, knowing visuals wouldn’t matter given the security cameras by the door. None of the five seemed to notice but he needed something to prove to his friends that these guys actually showed up. Besides, maybe they’d be able to translate

Nile stayed at the front, talking, but it was easy enough to tune out the casual conversation in favor of the whispered arguments in at least four languages that he could recognize until the others started bringing their choices in snacks up.

“Why does Nile get to be a choice for the next driver but I get vetoed immediately?” So it had circled back to this conversation with Joe still trying to get the keys.

“Because last time you drove, we ended up in Berlin.”

“So?”

“We were going to Paris.” Matthew couldn’t help it at that point, snorting as he tried to keep scanning things like he couldn’t hear them.

“I don’t see the problem.”

Once all checked out, the weird group started heading out, Matthew pretending not to watch as Joe tried to pickpocket the keys out of ‘boss’s’ pocket, only to have his hand smacked away. Nile was the last one to head out the door.

“Oh, uh,” He called out to her, figuring she’d be the easiest to talk to without all the others there, “You uh, might wanna switch jackets before your next stop. You and the uh… the French one. There’s a couple… marks in yours.” 

She smiled and he might’ve just fallen in love then and there. “Thanks. I’ll mention it to him. Again, sorry that they’re all… like that.”

Later in the morning, Matt went to send the audio to his friends, just to prove his story (and to know what the insult the French one had said was), only to find that it was gone, along with a text from his boss asking if the power went out as apparently some security footage was missing, right around the time that the weird ones came in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr suggested this and I happen to work night shift at 7- Eleven so obviously I had to write this. Find me at polaris-and-ink
> 
> also the french translates to "maybe if he was looking at the road instead of you, he could be" but I didn't use google translate I used a friend who speaks more french than i do because I know spanish and also it was really late at night


End file.
